customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Of course! :D I've been deleting a couple articles because they have little to no information, and little potential for being expanded. As for other articles, they take a bit longer. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 16:27, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. :P So, CBW got hit by a vandal a while ago and the offending individual was blocked for spamming and inserting pornographic material. Yesterday, however, a user bearing a similar name popped up, demanding that the admins undid their deletions of his predecessor's content. After badmouthing the administrative staff, a block was implemented. It would appear, however, that he has surfaced on CHFW and posted this. Seeing as he's actually contributing I wouldn't take any action, but I think that it's best if you are aware of this development in case it leads to some kind of attack. Why did you delete my page Rise of a Empire bub. Important Hey, check your Skype. I'll make a blog about it tomorrow, seeing as I was the official liaison between us. Also, I'll contact Monasti about remaining affiliates. Rollback Vote Aw, he is dropping the position! That really stinks, but it's his decision. I thought I skimmed by that on one of the blog posts. Well, ultimately, a vote for a new rollback would probably be a good idea. I think the three of them are all great candidates. I'll green light the vote, and it sounds like a good idea to me. Thank you for notifying me. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 01:32, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Template:Character I see you reverted my edit immediately. I was only helping out because of the thread you posted here. (I also commented there about it.) Rappy 06:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :It's cool. You don't have to keep it either, it just struck me odd. :) I enabled the Variables Extension here since I saw you were using the same several times. This helps keep the code clean if you define the color and use the variable later on. Other than that, I just cleaned up a bit of the code and added in webkit border radius values (so older users of Chrome see them). :) Rappy 06:24, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Your template had } and you were using |image. I have changed this to allow both now. :) Rappy 21:19, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Thanks For The Welcome,its ok that it wasn't automated.Im fine with that. Now For Anime suggestions i would reeccomed Ghost In the Shell,HotD (highschool of the dead) Gundam and read One Piece Dragonknight767 (talk) 09:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Dragonknight767-Bronze 2 Gangplanks Giants Yeah!!! Almost done with the pages!!! [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 21:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) I have, actually, yes. I'll definitely be helping out with the project. At the least, I would say that Scott Maximus could be in the trailer, and I'm thinking of making something else. I won't tease much about it yet, but I will tease that something cool may be coming. So I'm all for us taking over. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 02:29, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi ChineseLegolas Recently i created a news page for the wiki and i was wondering if it is ok with you? Here is the link: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/News If there is anything that is wrong could you let me know? Thanks Regards Botaglove (talk) 15:40, March 8, 2014 (UTC) PS if this is the second one its cause my iPad just died and i couldn't tell if it sent or not Podcast info Because it's a bit trickier to communicate via your contest page, here's my email., which I check fairly frequently: Maxwell.Lishka@gmail.com. I believe that my Skype is exactly the same, though I'd have to check. I'm free today and monday after 1 O'clock. Cheers, Zanywoop Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 21:30, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Um mister ChineseLegolas I don't believe that the Timeline page belongs to me, I just added some stuff into it for my Dragon Shifter project and the before, after for the brain attack, so i think it needs to be moved back for everyone to have, share and enjoy Regards from the average tinklier Botaglove (talk) 23:08, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bub, just wanted to ask you what the time for the podcast would be. I'll be free from ten to noon on saturday assuredly, but I just want to know because I don't wnat to be constantly checking my skype, as I tend not to check it that often. Cheers, Zanywoop Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 02:10, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello Mr Bub Recently i saw that the page dragon slayer, created by a unknown user was going to be deleted so i claimed it and edited it, is this ok with you? Regards Botaglove (talk) 11:45, March 13, 2014 (UTC) PS check it out even though I'm still working on it :) I'm on the west coast, and as I post this it is currently 8:13 if that helps. Zamywoop Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 15:14, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Yes I originally created Dragon Slayer as page, but I do like his whole back story, the things this guy did, his effort, just wow, while I edited it a little to mach the character I had created, it was still awesome. I was the original created of Dragon SlayerEgodude4joke (talk) 23:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) For the record I will beon at Noon in west coast time- If I don't see you guys in 45-60 minutes, I'm probably gonna go do something else, And I'll check back in at 5, because all my wiki timestamps seem to be roughly 5 hours ahead. Once more though, thanks for inviting me! Cheers, Zanywoop Ever wonder if people sometimes take politics to seriously? Oh wait, it's not a game? (talk) 04:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) A thank-you note from capcom3 Hi, sorry for not doing this earlier. Thank you, so much! I cannot even begin to tell you how amazed I was that I was sent a personal message by an admin, let alone my favorite builder on the Wiki (this is going to sound super fanboy-ish, but you're MOCs are amazing)! I mean, wow, just thank you for sending that message to me. The tips will help me a lot in the future, and I appreciate the quick link (I have trouble finding pages sometimes...). So, thank you again, and goodbye! And with that, I bid you, adieu! Capcom3 (talk) 00:38, March 18, 2014 (UTC) You said you'd got it, and I emailed it... So I believe so. kfine... BTW, I can take care of the policies. I wrote them, so it should be easier to condense them of I do it. A banner system would be nice, though. Yeah. Got it. I did go on about twenty minutes ago. I learner how to throw exploding cats. I might be about to get back on around 9 EST, 6 for you. No, not yet. Sorry. hay dude is the series poster almost done yet can i see what you have Krazar77 (talk) 20:11, March 25, 2014 (UTC)krazar hay legs can i see what youve got for my series poster ow and thanks for making it (fist bump) Krazar77 (talk) 00:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm Sorry for adding unnecssary categories! it's just that this wiki is amazing! I promise I won't do it again! But what will happen if I keep doing this? Made some edits to the crossover yesterday, fyi. And the podcast should be uploading to Mediafire as I type this. - [[User:DeltaStriker|'Delta']][[User talk:DeltaStriker|'Striker']] 19:41, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks legs for the stat thing (bro fist) sorry but thanks for cleaning it up it means a lot .next time i will try to wright correctly thanksKrazar77 (talk) 13:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) well thanks for marking it im working on her history right now and its taking forever Krazar77 (talk) 15:54, March 31, 2014 (UTC)